Frozen Heart
by Once upon a writer
Summary: Elsa's thoughts as she is told that her sister is dead. One shot. Don't read if you haven't seen the movie. Basically revolves around Elsa. Sorry i suck at summaries but it's worth reading.


**Hi there xx**

**This is my first Frozen fanfic that I'm publishing right now but there is more to come.**

**This occurs during the movie, and it's my first angst kind of fanfic.**

**And it's full of spoilers so if you haven't seen the movie, please don't read.**

**Have fun reading it!**

**Ps. Beware the language used**

**Everything in italic is Elsa, except for the first one it's Hans**

**X-X**

"_Your sister is dead! Because of you."_

Seven words and the queen was out.

Out of order, out of response, out of attack, out of life…

Her brain stopped working, her knees went weak, her legs couldn't hold her anymore, her vision went blurry.

"No"

She collapsed.

She couldn't see anything, she couldn't think of anything, but her sister.

Anna

The innocent little girl who only wanted to play and have fun, got hit in her head with ice, and whose fault is that? Elsa's.

So it was understandable that hiding and ignoring her younger toddler was the best idea, why? To protect her that is.

13 Years after, the same strawberry-blonde haired girl, wanted nothing but to get back her sister and stop the winter, and what does she get instead? Ice in her heart, and whose fault is that again? Her own sister's.

But this time it can't be removed, it can't be healed. She is dead this time, 100% dead, slow, painful, cruel, **cold **death.

The queen didn't feel anything anymore. Everything went numb. Everything was empty. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing mattered anymore….

Anna is **dead**, and to make things worse, it was her fault. She froze what she was meant to protect and nothing can bring her back now. Her biggest fear came true, after all those years of ignorance, of hardship, of tears, of doors shut, of loneliness, of sleepless nights, of nightmares, were meant to protect her, but now they meant nothing, because she hurt her **again**, and to death this time. The queen has never hated someone in her life, as much as she hated herself right now.

And then there was Hans, right above her with the sword in his hand.

He wanted to kill her.

But she didn't mind, she continued to grieve over her sister, she continued to cry and sob, she continued to curse and hate herself, she didn't mind life anymore.

'_What is life without them_?'

'_What is life without her_?'

She was able to bear and forget about the first one, but now her **sister**, the most important person in her life not being there anymore? That's something she could never bear. That one person she was meant to protect and loved more than anything the earth has to offer, was alone, cold, and **dead**.

Elsa just couldn't take it anymore.

She was tired, tired of hurting people, of shutting people out, of hiding from people, of making excuses to stay away from her people, of having to escape from everything she had to face, and all of that was because she had magical ice powers.

'_Damn them_' She cursed through the tears.

'_And damn that I had to be born with them_'

'_And damn me_'

'_Life would have been better if I wasn't even born_'

'_Arendelle wouldn't have been freezing in snow now, mom and dad wouldn't have been dead, __**Anna**__ wouldn't have been dead. It's all my fault, my fault, __**my fault**__! I'm a monster,I'm a mistake, I shouldn't have been born, none of this would have happened'_

' _So let me die, here and now, kill me, I don't mind. The earth will be a better place. The kingdom will do good without me. What's the point of living anymore, without the person you love most in it? So let me die, at least I'll get to be up there with them, that's is unless God has other plans for me. But for now, just let me die'_

'_I'm so sorry Anna' _She whispered, another tear falling down her face, as she felt the sword's presence above her.

'_I love you'_

**X-X**

**So that's it. Ya it was a bit too much with the language and everything…and I apologize if this wasn't to your standards. Please review whether you liked it or not, it helps me get better.**

**And thanks for reading.**


End file.
